<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reputations by Howling_Eclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994376">Reputations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse'>Howling_Eclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Verikynyan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a reputation, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Verikynyan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reputations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey there, pretty Omega. You've got quite the reputation." </p><p>Verikynyan smirked when the voice came from behind him, taking a slow slip of his drink before turning around to see the Alpha crowding into his space. He knew this guy's type, the one's who heard of his reputation and thought that they would be the ones to make him submit. They were all the same. He rather blatantly looked the Alpha up and down, checking him out. "Mmm....I suppose you'll be a fun diversion." He teased, his smirk growing when the Alpha took it as an invitation to step closer. </p><p>"You'd look even prettier begging for my knot." The Alpha murmured, and he laughed in response. It was almost too easy sometimes, with how predictable some of the more egotistical Alphas were. They practically chased the hook of thier own volition. His smirk grew a bit more predatory.</p><p>"Oh please...you won't even knot my mouth." He replied, his tone halfway between teasing and dismissive. Next would be the ego display followed by the invitation and...</p><p>The Alpha growled and stepped closer, practically pressing against him. "Why don't we have a few drinks in my room and see where my knot ends up?" Verikynyan arched up into the slight nip that followed that statement, the Alphas hands on his hips. He had this one.</p><p>The short walk from the bar up to the Alpha's hotel room was full of teasing touches and casual flirtation, the excited fumbling at the door followed by being pulled into the room, the Alpha's mouth pressing against his as soon as the door closed, demanding submission that he refused to give. He was being pressed against the door, reaching up to give a sharp tug at the Alpha's hair, using the other male's gasp as an opportunity to take control of the kiss, reversing thier positions so that the <em>Alpha</em> was the one being pressed against the door instead, one hand palming the other male's cock through his jeans. </p><p>Several minutes of making out and playing with the other male's cock later, and he had the Alpha pliant enough that he didn't protest when Verikynyan pushed him to his knees, the Omega's cock shoved down his throat. He moaned, giving a sharp tug to the nameless Alpha's hair as he thrusted in and out of his mouth. He was more talented than most Alphas he had fucked, at least when it came to sucking cock. He couldn't help but enjoy it for longer than he usually did before pulling him up and pushing him over to the couch, kissing the Alpha aggressively and grabbing his throat with one hand, squeezing lightly as he fumbled the other male's jeans off, grabbing the small, easy-to-open bottle of lube from his pocket, carelessly pouring some onto the Alpha's hole and his cock, tossing it aside to free up his hand and finger the Alpha for a few moments, searching for the spot that would keep him pliant, stroking it and loosening him up so that the Omega could begin to shove his cock in it's place.</p><p>He only gave the Alpha a few moments to adjust once he was finally inside before he began a brutal pace, thrusting hard into him, ramming the spot that would make him see stars while squeezing his throat, eyes trained on his face. Searching, waiting for the expression he adored. It didn't take long, especially when he used both his hands to squeeze the Alpha's neck and his knot at the same time, the man moaning breathlessly as he came <em>hard</em>, hard enough to hit his own face with it. And there it was, the expression that made him moan out and thrust faster, harder, barreling into his own orgasm: that half-broken, half-awestruck look the Alphas he fucked got after they had the most intense orgasm of thier lives, thier knot bobbing uselessly in the air with an Omega's cock buried in thier ass and hand on thier throat.</p><p>He laughed breathlessly as he pulled out, putting his clothes back on and leaving the Alpha's hotel room with a wave, letting the other male process everything in peace as he walked back to his own place. That was the other part of his reputation, the one that Alpha's never talked about. They would always mention that he didn't <em>submit</em>, they never thought to mention to other Alphas that he would also <em>dominate</em>. But it was probably for the best. After all, most of them left with a...better perspective of Omegas, after being put in the place they usually placed others in.</p><p>"Have fun breaking another toxic Alpha?" He was greeted as he walked into his place, his roommate lounging on the couch reading, holding the book from the top like some sort of nutcase. He smiled and flopped down on top of said roommate, laughing when the he protested and tried to shove him off and complaining that he should shower first.</p><p>"Not my fault I haven't met one that can actually back up thier attempts at dominance. Besides...I have a reputation, after all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>